The Stars of the Moon
by FireOpals
Summary: A certain miden goddess finds a loophole and manages to have 2 kids but thier lives would always be much more dangourus than normal demigods, for they r the only children that thier mother could ever have. They go to Camp and meet the gang.
1. Prolog

The Stars of The Moon

Prolog

A figure stepped out of the darkness into the light of the giant blazing fire, carrying two bundles, one in each hand.

"Goodbye, my children" She whispered.

She looked at the sleeping babies in the bundles, each having a moon pendent hanging around their necks by a silver chain.

"I watch over you" She murmured as a glistening tear fell to the ground.

She turned to Hestia, the goddess of hearth and home.

"You swear they will not be harmed. I already lost one, I can't lose these two." She snapped viciously.

"If even a hair on their head is singed, then you may send me to Tartarus." Hestia replied.

"You must vow to me, Hestia, that not a soul will know about me being the mother of my children until it is time" The unknown goddesses voice was urgent, restless.

"No one shall know … until it's time." Hestia promised.

For the last time, the unknown goddess looked tenderly at her children as she placed them in the fire.

She turned away as they disappeared for if she turned back she would never be able to let them go.

She didn't know where they'd go but they'd be safe. They had to be.


	2. Sorry AN

A/N

Hey guys!

I'm sorry but I have lost the book I have written my story in. As soon as I find it I promise I will download it. Sorry!


	3. Dragons as pets?

**Disclaimer: As much as I hate to say it, I do not own Percy Jackson and its characters, only my OC's and this plot.**

Thank you to my best friend Randierster (read her stories, they're awesome) and flamingcrazy86.

Sorry for taking so long to update, I lost the book I was writing this in.

Pls review otherwise I will know no-one's interested in my story and will delete it. This is my first story so no flames pls.

If you want a better story by me check out the chosen ones. I have only dome the full summary but will update soon, I promise.

Chapter 1

May years later, when those twins had turned 15, a satyr discovered them and was, in fact, bringing them to camp half-blood, the very same satyr that had brought Percy Jackson to camp, Grover Underwood.

The two children were sitting in the back seat of the grey sister's cab.

The boy had musty blond hair, which looked like it had never heard of a comb. He was wearing a pair of lack track pants with a blue and red plaid shirt that looked strangely sexy on him.

The girl was wearing skinny jeans and a baby blue hoodie but she covered her eyes and nose with the hood so only her mouth was visible.

You could see a couple of stray blond locks cascading out of the hood.

The boy had his hands folded and was sitting up straight while the girl was humming, so quietly that her brother could barely hear her.

"Umm, we're here" Grover told them nervously. The two kids hadn't spoken a single word the whole trip.

They stepped out silently as the cab sped away.

As they entered camp, everyone's heads turned to see the newbies as Chiron clip-clopped towards them.

"Who have we here?" He asked.

"Two demigods, Chiron. They haven't been claimed yet." Grover replied.

"Who are you, child?" Chiron asked the boy.

"Archer Salvatore" He answered. His voice was deep and musty.

"This is my twin sister, Winter Salvatore."

"Winter hesitantly raised her hand in a wave.

"Welcome children, to Camp Half-Blood. By the end of the day we can expect you both to be claimed. Do you have a step-parent of some sort?" Chiron asked.

"We're orphans." Archer replied as Winter started whispering in her brother's ear.

"Why doesn't she talk?" Chiron was worried. Things weren't going well.

"She can but she doesn't like to. She says it's not safe for us to be here." Archer was staring at a son of Hermes sparring with a son of Apollo when his sister first spoke up.

"What is this place?" She asked. Her voice sounded like tinkling bells and chimes, as if she were singing and talking at the same time.

"You both are demigods. One of your parents is a Greek God. This is a safe haven (A/N not heaven) for all demigods." Chiron looked relived once Winter spoke. "I have to go right now but I'm sure a few campers would show you both around."

4 kids, roughly the same age as the twins came bounding up.

"Hey, I'm Percy, son of Poseidon." A boy with black hair and sea green eyes said.

"Annabeth, Daughter of Athena" The blond girl announced.

"We're Travis" One said, pointing to another boy who looked nearly exactly like him.

"And Connor." The other one finished. "Sons of Hermes."

"Archer and Winter Salvatore." Archer told them.

"Are you twins?" The girl called Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, we are" Winter spoke for the second time. Archer stared at her, gob-smacked while the others gasped at her voice.

"Why don't you take your hood off? You won't be able to see." Annabeth asked Winter.

"I just don't. It'll be a long time before you all see my face. On that day I'll tell you why I don't take my hood off." She replied.

"Come on, we'll show you around" Said Annabeth, tugging Winter's hand.

Winter's sleeve slid up to her elbow, revealing a silver bracelet, which looked like a small dragon coiled around her wrist.

"Wow, shiny" The Stoll's said together with a mischievous glint in their eyes, causing Annabeth to shake her head, worried.

"His name is Catastrophis." Winter said happily, stroking the bracelet tenderly.

"Destruction?" Percy asked. They did not need another Luke.

"His name?" Annabeth questioned at the same time.

"My pet dragon." Winter looked like she was going to say 'duh' but decided against it. "I just say the command and the bracelet uncoils, then there's a really bright light, and he's there."

She was oblivious to the looks of disbelief on the faces of her new found friends.

"Archer's got one too, except his is a skyish blue while mine is red, yellow and orange, like flames." Winter was saying as he group turned to Archer.

"Yeah, his name is Velos which means Arrow." He chuckled as he watched he emotions pass through the group.

Jealousy, annoyance, sadness, they were all there as well as some he couldn't name.

"Dragons are supposed to be extinct!" Annabeth managed to splutter out.

"Really?" Winter and Archer looked sincerely surprised.

"Where'd you get it?" I want one!" Connor asked greedily

"Um, I think we were born with them." Archer thought out loud.

"Can we see them?" Travis asked, the longing in his eyes shining.

"We'll show you sometime, not today." Winter answered.

"Ok, now we'll show you around." Annabeth said, business-like.

Once the kids were shown around camp, they were led to the weapons shack.

"Oh, we don't need any more weapons." Archer murmured.

"Do you already have blades?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Yeah, this is Athanatos, immortal." Archer said, drawing out a sword.

I gleamed as a ray of sun hit it.

Annabeth turned to Winter.

"Do you have a sword?" She asked.

"No. I have two." She drawed two swords from their hidden sheaths on her waist.

One had a blue ribbon tied on the handle while the other had a red one.

"My two Katana's. This one's anemostrovilos, whirlwind." She said, indicating to the red one. "This one is Anikitos, invincible."

"Any other lethal weapons we should know of?" Travis joked.

"Yeah, we both have a blessed arrow. Sotiras –savior- is mine while kataigida –storm- is hers." Archer murmured, staring at the hundreds of swords.

Well, that's all I've done so far. I hope you enjoyed it . Pls press the pretty button that says review otherwise I won't try writing anymore.

Thanks

Lily J.A


	4. Thieves, fights and weirdness

**Disclaimer: As much as I hate to say it, I do not own Percy Jackson and its characters, only my OC's and this plot.**

Ok, I'm sorry I took this long to update, I was losing interest in this story. But no I have a whole lot of other stories on fanfic and I plan to finish them all.

Here are the other stories I have, and I promise that these are pretty good:

The Dramatic Ending – A Vampire Academy One-shot

Kill or Be Killed – A PJATO/Hunger games crossover

The chosen ones – A PJATO story

The immortal hunger games - A PJATO/Hunger games crossover

All over again – A Nikita Story

So here you go…

Later that night, after the conch shell had been blown and dinner served, the two twins slept in the undetermined cabin, much to Chiron's surprise.

No beds had been built so the brother and sister slept soundlessly on the floor.

Late at night, while the harpy's were prowling the perimeter, Travis and Connor Stoll snuck out of their cabin and into the bushes just outside the undetermined cabin.

"You ready?" Connor asked his brother.

"As I'll ever be" Travis replied. "Let's go."

The two brothers boosted each other up through a window and walked over to the sleeping girl.

The shiny dragon was still on the wrist of her right hand.

Connor tried tugging it off.

"I can't!" He said, annoyed.

"Let the master show you how it's done." Travis replied, striding towards Winter.

He put his fingers around it and pulled.

"Urrghhh!" He threw his hands up frustrated.

Both brothers didn't notice Winter open an eye slightly and smile just the tiniest bit because of the hood covering her face.

"Let's both try." Connor suggested.

Both boys hooked their fingers around the bracelet when Connor exclaimed.

"I felt something smooth and scaly!" He complained.

"The dragon" Travis hit his brother on the arm. "Keep pulling!"

At that second, both boys found themselves on the floor, each with a sword at their necks. And holding both swords was a very triumphant Winter.

xxxXXX O XXXxxx

A couple of hours later, when the Stolls received their punishment and Annabeth had finished lecturing them about stealing and that it served them right that they had to clean the stable spotless, the group of friends met up at the edge of the forest.

They all were chatting away when they heard a growl.

"Grover, was that you?" Percy asked.

"Not me, man." He replied. "I just ate."

An enormous monster with a lot of heads came bounding out of the trees.

"That doesn't look like the Hydra!" Percy exclaimed.

"That's because it not!" Annabeth yelled back. "It's a Hecatonchires. Its only weakness is water."

"That won't be a problem for me!" Percy hollered. "Get it to the lake!"

Everyone was getting their swords out (apart from Grover) as one of the 50 heads nearly snapped up Connor.

"Be careful! Each tooth has enough poison to kill three men!" Annabeth shouted.

"Now you tell us!" Connor bellowed.

As if the Hecatonchires heard Annabeth's comment, it opened every mouth and smiled.

"That's a lot of poison" Grover whispered.

Soon the 5 hero's managed to get the Hecatonchires close to the lake.

Percy picked up over a gallon of water and dropped it on the Hecatonchires, causing it to splash on everyone.

As the Hecatonchires melted away, Winter started shaking like anything.

"Winter?" Archer turned to her.

Still trembling, she slid her left sleeve down her hand. Doing so, she revealed her wrist.

It was covered in blue, green and yellow scales which were growing, up her arm, past her shoulder.

"Go!" Archer urged.

Winter threw back her hood, exposing her face.

She had eyes, a dark blue, so rare, so beautiful. Her skin was pale and her hair was blond with a few chocolate brown streaks in it, tied into a ponytail.

The thing that surprised everyone most though, was her mouth, that had two pointy teeth emerging, that were growing fast.

She pulled the zip of her hoodie faster than humanly possible and threw it to the ground while kicking of her boots. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt that exposed the scales even further.

She dropped her swords as she dived into the lake, graceful enough to make an Olympic swimmer jealous.

Here friends waited for her to emerge.

"Look over there!" Annabeth exclaimed and pointed to the other side of the lake which was well over 700 meters away.

Sure enough, there was Winter, swimming rapidly.

She made it to the bank on the other side. She dragged herself up.

Her friends could everywhere from her neck down was covered in scales.

Winter dragged herself into the forest out of sight while her twin picked up the clothing she had left behind and started to walk away.

"Where are you going? Annabeth screeched. "She could be hurt! We need to go and get her. That side of the forest in the dangerous side, even we're not allowed to go there."

"You'll leave her alone" Archer said fiercely. "She can take care of herself."

"But" Annabeth started to say.

"Annabeth, lets listen to Archer. He knows his sister better than we do." Percy said.

Annabeth walked away angrily.

"What the hell was that?" Percy asked Archer.

"Winter'll tell you when she's ready." Archer replied and walked away.

Ok, so that's it for now, but I can assure you that I'm gonna update, hopefully soon. Please press the pretty blue button right down there and review.

Thanks for reading.

Sayonara!

Lily A.


End file.
